Young Justice the Musical
by DJ Cinnamon
Summary: Batman has never been wrong before. Ever. Join Young Justice in discovering how wrong Batman can be in this musical epic inspired by Disney songs.  Set pre-Invasion.
1. Young Justice Nights

**Young Justice the Musical**

**Prologue  
><strong>

_Oh I come from Mount Justice, it's a far away place,_

_Where hero's hang all day._

_Where KF steals all food,_

_And Superboy is rude,_

_It's crazy, but hey, it's home._

_When the villains from all sides,_

_Cause fear to come alive,_

_The hero's take them out._

_Come on down,_

_Stop on by,_

_Hijack the Batmobile and ride,_

_To another Young Justice night!_

_Young Justice the musical_

_Is coming today!_

_We've got people in tights, multiple fights,_

_Join into the fray.  
><em>

_Young Justice the musical,_

_'Round the world they will play._

_A hero off their guard,_

_Could fall and fall hard,_

_While the villain gets away._

* * *

><p><em>Hi! It's me.<em> **You know B, you need to tell them who you** **are. **_Popsicle! _ **That's not your name.**_ Neither is yours! _ **So? My name isn't the issue.** **It's Shadow, by the way, to all you people who bother reading this. ** _And I'm Breeze! Bubble!_**Anyways, thank you for reading the Prologue to YJ the Musical. Neither Breeze nor I own YJ or the Disney songs we'll be using. I'm done, Breeze you got anything to say? ** _YE_S! _Let us know if you think we should continue!_

**__**Song used in this chapter: Arabian Nights from Aladdin


	2. I'll Make a Bat Out of You

**Young Justice the Musical**

**I'll Make a Bat Out of You**

"Robin! It's time for training!" Bruce yelled up the stairs to his young ward.

Suddenly, a small figure dropped out of the rafters toward the Dark Knight. Batman, instead of pulling out a batarang as he normally would, stretched out his arm so Robin could use it to flip off of. He landed in a handstand on the ground then flipped so he was standing on his feet.

"Ready Bats!" he said cheerfully.

Batman stood in front of the young boy, "_Let's get down to business  
><em>

_To defeat the nuts._

_Can you keep up with me_

_Have you got the guts?_

_Your the strangest kid _

_I ever met,_

_But you can bet_

_Before we're through,_

_Richard I'll make a bat_

_Out of you."_

Batman started the training program and watched as Robin started leaping around. He started fighting a few robots, as Batman yelled instructions at him.

_"Patient as a panther_

_Waiting for the kill._

_Deadly as a Cobra_

_With enormous will._

_You're an undisciplined _

_Show-off circus kid,_

_But I do feel something for you._

_Somehow I'll make a bat_

_Out of you."_

While Robin continued training, Batman started his own routine, but couldn't shake the memories flooding through his head of when Robin was younger.

_I don't wanna go _

_down there!_

Robin's first mission against Killer Croc. He really didn't want to head down into the sewers. Something about the smell. He decided to come when Batman tried to send him home.

_This guy truly  
><em>

_is crazy!_

Robin when he first went against the Joker. The Joker thought it would be fun to see if the boy could fly by dangling him off a roof then cutting the rope. Fortunately, Joker forgot to get rid of his utility belt and he was able to save himself while Batman beat the Joker mercilessly.

_Boy Catwoman's got_

_her claws in you._

Of course Robin would have to be around when Catwoman wanted to flirt with him. He only flirted back because of Poison Ivy's plant spores, never mind he had his gas mask on when she sprayed him with them...

_Batman's go villains  
><em>

_Scared to death._

That was a strange night... Scarecrow's fear gas had gotten loose in Arkham and Batman had to bring an antidote to the insane people of Gotham. Robin tagged along and got to see the villains cower in fear at the giant bat injecting things into them.

_Hope he doesn't see_

_All the bruises._

More recently, Robin had been getting into fights at school. He came home each day with a new collection of them. He didn't know that Batman knew. He didn't tell him what was going on, why the fights were happening.

_Now I really wish that I _

_could have died with them._

This one hurt most of all. Batman had fallen from a building during a fight with Killer Moth. He was in Sick Bay for weeks and Robin sat with him through it all. The week that it happened though, was the week his parents had died and no one was sure if Batman would die as well. The nightmares after that were horrendous.

Training was over and it was time to patrol the city. The Dynamic Duo suited up and hopped into the Batmobile, ready for another night protecting Gotham. Batman gave Robin a few last minute pointers that he said every night, yet Robin listened as always.

_"(Be a bat!)_

_We must be swift as _

_a speedster on caffeine,_

_(Be a bat!)_

_With all the force_

_of Green Lantern's ring,_

_(Be a bat!)_

_With all the strength_

_of an angry Superman,_

_Mysterious as the_

_Dark side of the moon."_

While on patrol, the Batsignal lit up the sky. The Joker had escaped. Again. And Batman along with Robin was supposed to put the maniac back in jail. The Batmobile raced toward the Joker's last known hideout, a warehouse near the docks.

Two figures balanced on a warehouse next to the Joker's, peeking through the window with binoculars. The Joker was in there all right. The two burst through the warehouse doors and were met with more villains than they thought. The Joker had been joined by Harley Quin, Mammoth, and the Terror Twins. Batman shared a glance with Robin. They both new what it meant.

_Villains racing toward us,_

_There's no time to hide._

_Heed my every order,_

_And you might survive._

Robin was fighting the villains one minute, and was being jumped by most of them the next. Batman was fighting Joker and couldn't get to his poor bird. Robin was beaten, pummeled, and tortured somewhat before Batman could get to him. Batman raced Robin to the hospital, letting the villains get away in the process. Robin turned out to be fine, though he would be sore and have a lot of scars in the morning.

What Robin would never know, was that while the doctors were checking him out, Batman was sitting in the waiting room conflicted. On one hand there was the fact that Robin was a good crime fighter and would be crushed if he couldn't help him. On the other was the simple fact that Robin could get killed doing this. Batman didn't know how to break it to his son that he was kicked out of the Dynamic Duo, but he did know that if he tried to say what he was thinking, Robin would just blow it off. Batman sat there, pondering what to do until Robin came out and they jumped into the Batmobile.

Batman and Robin rode home in silence. Robin knew what this meant. Batman was mad at him and would lecture him until the cows came home. Once inside the Batcave, Batman said two sentences that crushed the boy.

_"You're unsuited for _

_the hero's life, _

_So get out, get dressed,_

_You're through._

_How could I make a bat_

_Out of you?"_

Robin ran upstairs, ignoring Alfred's rule of no costumes in the house, and locked himself in his room. This was the worst day ever. Batman hated him, and had no reason to keep him anymore. Robin was finished, unless...

* * *

><p>Song used in this chapter: I'll Make a Man Out of You from Mulan<p>

**You know, I really loved Mulan. Breeze hasn't seen this chapter yet and probably won't be helping me with it for a while. She's having some school issues if anyone wants to know. Thanks for reading, and please let me know what I should do next!**

**To our dear reviewers:**

**Personally, I don't really like Zatanna and if she does show up in the musical, her part will be short. I love the song Be Our Guest, and I'll see if I can fit it in.  
><strong>


	3. Be Prepared

**Young Justice the Musical**

**Be Prepared**

The Joker and his gang regrouped at an abandoned hotel norht of Gotham. They had split up to make sure that they would get away of the Batman, though they doubted it seeing as Robin was bloody and bruised.

The group, minus the Joker, crashed on some old couches in what used to be the lobby. A few minutes later the Joker came storming into the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" the Joker said angrily, stomping over to the villianous group on the couches.

"Well, Mister J, we're resting since the run in with Batman and his kid kinda tired us out," Harley, the only one brave enough to answer him said.

The Joker was angry, he had done so much plotting and work already, and his minions were just sitting around!

"There's much to do around here if we want to complete my sinister plan!"

"Maybe if you shared your plan I reckon all of us here might be a little more interested," one of the Tommy Terror spoke up.

"Fine, fine, I guess you have a right to know."

The group looked at him, bored expressions on all their faces, except for Harley, the little lap dog, which looked at him attentivly.

_"I know that yommyur powers of retention_

_Go in and out like the tide_

_But thick as you are, pay attention_

_My words are a matter of pride_

_It's clear from your vacant expressions_

_The lights are not all on upstairs_

_But we're talking a villainous takeover_

_Even you can't be caught unawares_

_So prepare for a chance of a lifetime_

_Be prepared for sensational news_

_A shining new era_

_Is tiptoeing nearer."_

Tuppence Terror broke in after this, "_This sounds mediocre."_

The Joker, though angry at being interrupted, went on. _"Just listen to Joker_

_I know it sounds sordid_

_But you'll be rewarded_

_When at last I get rid of the capes_

_And injustice deliciously squared_

_Be prepared!"_

Tommy sarcastically remarked on the Joker's last statement, "Yeah, Be prepared. Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh. ...For what?"

"For the death of the Justice League," Joker smirked.

"Why? Are they sick?" Harley asked.

"No, fool- we're going to kill them. And their sidekicks too."

"Great idea, hun! Who needs a heros?"

"That's the point! And think of all the wonderful chaos it will create! Stick with me, and

you'll never go to jail again!"

"Yaay! All right! That's awesome!" The rest of the group responded.

The group started chatting again. "_It's great that we'll soon be connected._

_With the changer of the status quo."_

The Joker quickly cut into the conversation, "_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected_

_To take certain duties on board_

_The future is littered with prizes_

_And though I'm the main addressee_

_The point that I must emphasize is_

_You won't get a sniff without me!_

_So prepare for the coup of the century_

_(Oooh!)_

_Be prepared for the murkiest scam_

_(Oooh... La! La! La!)_

_Meticulous planning_

_(We'll have gold!)_

_Tenacity spanning_

_(And some jewels)_

_Decades of denial_

_(Electronics)_

_Is simply why I'll_

_(Piles of cash)_

_Get rid of the heros_

_(Aaaaaaah...)_

_And we won't be zeros_

_(...aaaaaaah...)_

_And all will bow down to us_

_(...aaaaaaah!)_

_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared_

_(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)_

_Be prepared!"_

The villianous group agreed "_Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared_

_Be prepared!"_

The Joker laughed maniaclly while the group started to unpack the weapons that would lead to the Justice League's demise.

**Thank you for reading this chapter!**

Song for this chapter: Be Prepared from The Lion King


	4. I Won't Say I'm in Love

**Young Justice the Musical**

**I Won't Say I'm In Love**

The team, or what part of it was there, had just finished training with Black Canary. The two people absent from this group were Aqualad, who was in Atlantis, and Robin, who was doing the Dynamic Duo thing in Gotham.

Artemis was tired. And hungry. Luckily, she had brought some chocolate pudding over last night from her house with a note not to eat it (for Wally).

She walked into the kitchen to find three empty pudding cups sitting on the counter, and a very stupid speedster getting ready to open the fourth. She clenched her fists and stalked toward the boy.

"Give. Me. The. Pudding. Cup."

Wally looked at her, somewhat surprised. Everyone knew that anything left in the fridge was free game for anyone on the team, note or not. Of course, she was just a replacement so she wouldn't know.

"No, I'm hungry, I mean really super fast metabolism here!"

That sent Artemis over the edge. She took a step back, then leapt over the counter at the unsuspecting Wally. She tackled him to the ground and tried to wrestle the pudding out of his hand. After successfully snatching the pudding, she sat up triumphantly. Then she noticed the position they were in.

The two teenagers blushed, and Artemis leapt up.

"Don't touch my pudding again," she mumbled then ran out the door.

Wally looked shocked then got up and went to watch No Signal. Megan and Conner just watched.

"I think I need to go and talk to Artemis, would you talk to Wally?"

"No."

Megan went off in search of Artemis while Conner went and sat beside Wally.

Artemis was feeling seriously confused. She hated that red haired brat of a superhero, yet her heart wasn't saying the same thing. When Megan showed up, she saw the archer sitting on her bed, looking down at the pudding cup.

"Hey Artemis, I was wondering if you wanted to talk or anything, 'cause from what I saw back there you and Wally were getting really close and I thought maybe it would help to talk about it."

Artemis could only shrug. So much in her life had gone bad, it had made her put up a tough shell, but she was still an insecure little girl on the inside who's family had deserted her. She sighed, but decided talking might help a little.

_"If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No one is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Megan broke in after this, "_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, I can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_I know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of._

"You know you can say it, we really do all know it. Robin is the only one who thinks it's necessary to say things about it though."

Artemis just shook her head. "_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no"_

Megan interrupted again. "_You argue, you fight_

_why deny it, uh-oh"_

_"It's too cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love._

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh"_

Megan put a reassuring hand around her shoulders. "_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Artemis, I'm not buying_

_Well, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad"_

_"Whoa: No chance, now way_

_I won't say it, no, no."_

_"Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love."_

_"This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love."_

_"You're doin' flips read my lips_

_You're in love"_

Artemis stood up angrily. _"You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it."_

_"Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love."_

Artemis slumped her shoulders and sighed. "_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love."_

* * *

><p><strong>Couple quick notes- The League hasn't heard from Batman in days and doesn't know what's going on. Also, Wally's part of the story will be in the next chapter!<strong>


	5. Kiss the Girl

**Young Justice the Musical**

**Kiss the Girl**

Wally sat in front of the television staring blankly at the "No Signal Show." What had happened in the kitchen only moments before played through his head on an endless loop. She jumped at him, wrestled the pudding cup from him, and then he noticed what position they were in. That part wasn't what embarrassed him, what embarrassed him was the fact that he was fine with it, he kinda even liked it- her- whatever. It didn't help that Conner had followed him in here and had stared at him, without blinking, for about five minutes already.

"All right dude, what do you want? All this staring is kinda freaking me out."

"You know, you should just tell her you like her. Even I can see that you do."

Wally West, commonly called Kid Mouth, was for once speechless. "But I- No, I- She's- Well, why should I take romantic advice from you of all people?"

With that, Wally ran off to the training room, much to the delight of Conner who could be done with this mess, and the disappointment of M'Gann who wanted to get the two together.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, Artemis slunk out of her room, conflicted. She went to the only place she knew she could clear her head, the training room. Unfortunately for her, the object of her conflict was also in the training room. She walked to the corner as far away from him as possible and set up targets.<p>

Wally was doing some martial arts exercises when he heard a strange voice in his head.

"_There you see her_

_Standing there across the way_

_She always has a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why _

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl."_

It was M'Gann. She was trying, yet again, to play matchmaker with the two of them. But it wouldn't work. Oh no, he was going to stay right where he was and keep practicing. By the time Robin got back from Gotham he should be able to pull a couple new moves on the freaky ninja. Yet, as he continued, the voice persisted.

"_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her you know you do_

_It's possible she want you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a work _

_Not a single word _

_Go on and kiss the girl."_

"Get out of my head!" Wally growled under his breath at the Martian. Even if he liked Artemis, which he didn't, he wouldn't just walk over there, where she was armed and kiss her. He valued his life too much for that. Even if she did look perfect over there, a light sheen of sweat glistening on her skin, her poise perfect as she let another arrow sink into the target, he would never just go over and kiss her. Wouldn't he?

"Yes," M'Gann thought as she heard a small bit of Wally's thoughts. He was almost there.

"_Conner, join in_."

"No." Yet Conner still decided to help M'Gann out. She was his girlfriend after all.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_My, oh, my _

_Look at the boy to shy _

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl._

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ain't that sad_

_Ain't it a shame, too bad,_

_You gonna miss the girl."_

"I told you to quit it!" Wally mentally screamed as he tried to focus on his martial arts. Thanks to those two all he could think about was the blonde goddess at the other end of the room. She had just put down her bow and was taking a short break. Just as he started to regain his focus, M'Gann's voice returned.

"_Now's your moment _

_All alone in the training room._

_Boy, you better do it soon, _

_No time will be better._

_She glares angrily_

_And she won't really see_

_Until you kiss the girl."_

Wally had started walking involuntarily across the room. He wasn't thinking about anything, but her, the voices making a quiet backdrop in his head.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't be scared _

_We've got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't stop now _

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Walk along_

_Listen to the song _

_The song say kiss the girl._

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Music play do what the music say_

_You wanna kiss the girl."_

Wait, what was he doing? Listening to two aliens full of romantic advice. This was not a good idea, but still the voices pushed him onwards.

"_You've got to kiss the girl."_

But was he ready to do that? The only relationship the two had was of arguing. Would it be to big of a jump to just go up to her and kiss her? Wally didn't know what to do. She sat twenty feet away with her back to him. He just stood there, looking at her.

"_Why don't you kiss the girl?"_

That was an excellent question. Why didn't he kiss her? Either she would kiss him back, or she would punch him in the face. And the crotch. And she would pummel him until he was broken and bloody. Was it worth the risk is the real question.

"_You gotta kiss the girl."_

Then there was the question of how should he go about it. Should he just spin her around and kiss her, or should he apologize then do it?

"_Go on and kiss the girl."_

He reached over and tapped Artemis on the shoulder. "Artemis I-"

Suddenly the Zeta tubes were heard announcing the arrival of Batman. Seconds later, he made the announcement that the team meet in the mission room, something about an urgent matter.

Oh well, that kiss would have to wait for later.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I've finally got another chapter up! Sorry for the delay all my faithful readers, but I'm a very busy person. I have the rest of the chapters planned out, and almost all the songs written, so updates should be pretty consistent from here on out. Breeze is going to be joining me to help write this story soon, but I really wanted to get it up tonight, so she has no idea what I'm doing. I hope everyone out there's enjoying their summer, and just for the record I am not evil Breeze, just misunderstood.<strong>

**-Shadow**


	6. Welcome to the Joker's Crew

**Young Justice the Musical**

**Welcome to the Joker's Crew**

Robin was working busily on his asterous project in the secondary Batcave under Wayne Tower. Eight hours ago he had disabled the security so Batman would never know he had been there. He was designing completely new weapons, a new suit, and, most importantly, a new identity. If this didn't prove to Batman he was worthy of being his protege, he didn't know what would.

He slipped into his new suit, fastened the utility belt around his waist, then slid on the mask. He was no longer Robin, Boy Wonder, but Red X, a very whelming supervilian. Now, he must go out into the night, leaving the Batcave as he found it. It was time to begin his plan.

Red X crouched on top of the rooftop, scanning the streets below for any sign of the Joker or his minions. He was in the warehouse district of Gotham, in his experience he had found almost all villians prefered to hide in the warehouses where they could be easily captured.

A breif flash of green focused him on warehouse number 13. Seconds later, he saw Harley through the window. He sent out his grappeling hook, and swung into the window where he saw the villians.

Now, the villians had been discussing their plans. The Joker needed someone to sneak into Wayne Industries and steal a very special plan that had been developed for the government. As he looked around at his group of minions, he realized that none of them could really sneak in, grab the plans, and get out without being caught. This caused a horrible dillema which the Joker simply couldn't fix.

The sound of breaking glass filled the room, as Red X made his appearance. The villians were stunned when they saw the young teen. Only the Joker had enough wits about him to ask, "Who are you and what are you doing in my lair?"

"I'm Red X. I heard you were gathering a group of villians to pull off a big plan, so I thought I'd join in"

"Hahahahahahahahahah!," came the Joker's manical laugh. "You think just because I'm working with other villians you can just 'join in'? Well, your wrong. We are doing just fine and dandy here, thank you very much."

"But Mr. J," Harley said from behind him. "You were just saying how we needed someone sneaky to break into Wayne Tower and steal those plans."

"Be quiet Harley," the Joker growled back.

"Listen, what if I tell you I can get the plans, if you make me part of your group," X broke in. "I'm trained in martial arts and how to get around in the dark. I'm also an excellent hacker."

The Joker thought over the proposition. He really needed those plans, and this X guy would get them for him. Even if he got caught no one would connect them, and if he succeded he could always kill the guy later.

"All right X, you're in. Don't make me regret it."

With this, the other villians crowded around X, ready to welcome him into their group.

"_Congratulations, X, you've joined the ranks _

_And we're happy you're here too _

_We've got the finest villains round here _

_Welcome to the Joker's crew._

_A coup of thugs you don't dare trust_

_You wouldn't believe what's up our sleeves_

_We don't want to share,_

_Pull up an easy chair,_

_Welcome to the Joker's crew."_

With that they pushed him into a chair and leaned over him.

"_Now you get to lie and cheat_

_Never hafta brush your teeth_

_But we always aim to please._

_We try to care for one another, _

_We won't blow your cover."_

Red X was starting to believe all these guys belonged in Arkham, but he had to make them believe he was one of them._ "I'm sure I'll fit right in."_

"_Schemin' up a scam, _

_Out on a limb,_

_Takin' whatever we please_

_And if you like to work, _

_You'll love this work._

_Welcome to the Joker's crew."_

The Joker was tired of standing to the side, out of the spotlight while his minions entertained their new member. So, of course he pushed them aside so he could talk to X alone.

"_Together we're the perfect team,_

_Larceny is in the genes,_

_Dare to share the Joker's dream?_**"**

Then they all started singing together.

_"As a member of this crew, _

_There's one alive ever leaves._

_Ya gotta snatch and seek_

_Or else your future's bleak_

_We gotta life time contract that your bound to keep._

_You wanna save your skin, _

_You **better** fit right in,_

_Wel-wel-welcome to the,_

_Wel-wel-welcome to the_

_Joker's crew!"_

"Now, X, go to Wayne industries and bring me back their plans for the government's new reality simulator and you shall be one of the crew."

**Song used in this chapter: Welcome to the Forty Theives from Aladin and the King of Theives**  
><strong>Song used in the last chapter (because I forgot to put it there): Kiss the Girl from The Little Mermaid<strong>

**Well, another chapter accomplished, though I don't really like it. Breeze says my story is getting way too serious, so she'll be back in the next chapter for anyone who's interested. She's like my sense of humor. See you next time, it's gonna be interesting.**


	7. Hakuna Matata

**Young Justice the Musical**

**Hakuna Matata**

The team, minus Robin and Aqualad, stood in the mission room, waiting for Batman to speak. It was strange, usually when Batman returned from Gotham he'd bring Robin with him. Something must be up.

"Team. The Joker has kidnapped Robin and is holding him hostage in Gotham. You will prepare yourselves so you can leave as soon as I have located his newest lair. Dismissed."

Batman turned to the computer and started searching through any information he could find. He should have known Robin would try to take down Joker after their blowup. But his trackers were offline and Robin hadn't come home or radioed in. Behind him the team dispersed, except for Kid Flash, who just stood there. Batman lowered his head. Feelings of despair filled him. He didn't know what he'd do without the little bird.

_"Am I blue? Am I blue? Are these tears in my eyes telling you?"_

Behind Batman, Kid Flash stood in shock. He had to do something, but what? Grinning mischievously, he raced off down the halls.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready Roy?" Wally whispered as they crept up on the Dark Knight.<p>

"This is really stupid Wally. Not just your normal stupid, a crazy freaky stupid."

"But you're in, right?"

"Fine."

"Hey, Batsy. Why so blue?"

There was no response. It was worse than he had thought. "What you need to do is relax a little. You need Hakuna Matata!" Wally said brightly. A confused look was on Batman's face, so Wally grabbed Roy and they started explaining to Batman what Hakuna Matata is.

_"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase!"_

_"Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passin' craze!"_

_"It means no worries, for the rest of your days."_

_"It's our problem-free philosophy,_

_Hakuna Matata!"_

_"Hakuna Matata?"_ questioned Batman.

_"Yeah, it's our motto!"_ replied Wally cheerily.

_"What motto?_" growled Batman.

_"Our very own personal one!"_

_"Those two words will solve all your problems,"_ added Roy.

_"That's right. Take Roy here for example._

_Why, when he was a young archer."_

_"When I was a young archer!"_

_"Nice job man!"_

_"Thanks."_

_"He found his aim lacked a certain appeal,_

_He could hit a fly while turning his heel."_

_"I'm a sensative soul, though I seem thick skinned._

_And it hurt, when my friends never helped me fit in."_

_"And oh, the shame."_

_"He was a shame."_

_"Thought of trashin' my aim."_

_"Who needs good aim?"_

_"And I got downhearted."_

_"How did you feel?"_

_"Every time that I-"_

_"Roy, we're loosing him."_

_"Let's keep moving forward then."_

_"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase_

_Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passin' craze!_

_It means no worries, for the rest of your days._

_It's our problem-free philosophy,_

_Hakuna Matata!"_

Batman stood there, glaring at the two gingers. "The Joker is in warehouse number 13 in Gotham. Go and stop him."

Wally and Roy left the room to tell the others. Roy turned to Wally as soon as they were out of sight. "I hate you."

* * *

><p><strong>Song used in this chapter: Hakuna Matata from The Lion King<strong>

_Hi! I'm back! _ **Great_. _**_I captured_ _Wally_.** I told you to leave the superheros alone Breeze! ** _Thanks for all the reviews! _ **'Til next time, have a dalek-free day.****  
><strong>


	8. One Jump Ahead

**Young Justice the Musical**

**One Jump Ahead**

Red X, also known as Robin, snuck through the air vents of Wayne Tower. He was inching his way towards the room where the plans were being kept. He normally would have hacked into the system holding the plans outside the tower, but he had to be directly plugged into the mainframe to get the plans. He finally reached the vent above the room. A few seconds later, he dropped into it.

There shouldn't have been any guards in the dark room. It was just his luck that two guards entered as soon as he dropped in. HOFINBrCl. The guards pulled out guns.

"Identify yourself," said one of the guards.

X really didn't feel like it, so he just jumped over their heads and out the door. Then they decided to start shooting.

"_Gotta keep_

_One jump ahead of the lasers._

_One duck ahead of the guns._

_Actually, this is kinda fun,_

_Like training."_

A few more jumps, a flip and he was heading down a hallway. A door burst open at the end of the hallway and several more guards burst through it. Great, of course they called for backup.

"_One jump ahead of the lawmen, _

_That's all and that's no joke._

_These guys really wanna make me choke."_

X raced down the corridors, guards close behind.

"_Riffraff! Villain!"_

He turned and kicked one of the guards in the chest. The guard flew back into the others.

"_We're gonna need penicillin."_

_"Just a little plan guys," _X yelled back at them.

"_Rip him open, take it back guys."_

"_I can take a hint, gotta face the facts,_

_One misstep and then I'm through."_

"_Boo!_

_He'll be a one man rise in crime_

_Arkham is awaiting him."_

The guards cornered X, he used the corner to push him up and jump over the guards. He fell into a roll and ended up running. "_Gotta steal to join, gotta join to save._

_Tell you all about it when I got the time!"_

And it was back to running around Wayne Tower as X tried to loose the guards so he could finish the mission.

"_One jump ahead of the slowpokes,_

_One skip ahead of my doom, _

_One sec, I'm gonna duck into this room."_

X jumped into the room and locked the door behind him. It wouldn't hold the guards for long, but maybe it would be long enough for him to download the plans.

The guards knocked the door down behind him as he finished downloading the plans. And then there was more running, jumping, and hiding as X attempted to escape.

"_One jump ahead of the hitmen,_

_One hit ahead of the glares," _

X attempted to get to the roof; he knew it would be the quickest way out. He was running toward the elevator when more guards poured out of it.

"_I think that I'll take the stairs."_

"How many guards are in this place?" X questioned as he raced up the stairs toward the roof. It didn't help that the guards were yelling at him again.

"_Stop thief! Vandal!_

_Outrage! Scandal!"_

"_Let's not be too hasty._

_Gotta steal to join, gotta join to save,_

_Otherwise we'd get along."_

"_Wrong!"_

"_One jump ahead of the footsteps."_

"_Vandal!"_

"_One hop ahead of the bunch."_

"_Street rat!"_

"_One trick ahead of disaster."_

"_Scoundrel!"_

"_They're quick, but I'm much faster."_

"_Take that!"_

X had finally reached the roof, now all that was left was to get out of here before Batman or another hero arrived.

"_Here goes, better throw my hand in,_

_Wish me happy landin', _

_All I gotta do is jump!"_

And jump he did. X fell down into the night sky before sending out his grappling hook and swinging off through the city. He had a delivery to make.

* * *

><p><strong>Song used in this chapter: One Jump Ahead from Aladdin.<strong>

**And the Joker's plan takes another step forwards, while Batman and everyone else are still in the dark on what's going on. Next time, we'll see what will happen with the team. On a completely different note, I am going to repeat my disclaimer from the first chapter. I do not own the Disney songs used in this story or the DC show Young Justice. As a special note to Son of Palpatine: I have reviewed the rules from the fanfiction site and do not see where I am in violation of any of them. I hope you all have a blessed day.**

**-Shadow**


	9. The Clown Prince of Crime

**Young Justice the Musical**

**The Clown Prince of Crime**

X returned to the warehouse quickly. He knew Batman was still at the scene of the crime, looking for clues, thanks to a handy little tracker he had hidden on the Batsuit.

The group of villains was still sitting around, not really doing anything as he silently arrived. He took great pleasure in the way they all jumped as he slipped out of the shadows and said, "I've got the plans."

The Joker turned to him with an evil gleam in his eye. "Yes, the most important part of my plan has finally arrived. Took you long enough. Now, I want you to use the plans to turn those boxes into simulators. You can use any of these clowns you want to get the job done. Then I have some special modifications we need to do to the program."

The villainous group quickly got to work on the plans. The Joker had the main parts already set up, somehow, and all X had to do was fix bits and pieces so that the overall design worked. A few hours later, they were done.

"Yay! I love it when an evil scheme goes perfectly, don't you?" The Joker laughed. "Let's do a little work with the program, shall we? I need you to change the program, so it doesn't just pull out the worst scenario a soldier can think of and make it happen. My plan is much simpler. I just need it to show their worst fear. Can you do it?"

"Yes." X knew that if he said no the Joker would kill him. The guy really didn't like loose ends. And he has a thing for killing people.

X got to working on the program. Hopefully soon the Joker would fill him in on the rest of his plan so he could take him down.

* * *

><p>The team raced to Gotham's warehouse district, hoping to find Robin. Batman without Robin was much darker and gloomier, plus they missed the little bird.<p>

It was dark when they arrived, but finding warehouse 13 wasn't hard. It was the largest warehouse there, and looked to be rotting slightly. They broke up into two groups, Red Arrow and Artemis, and Miss Martian, Superboy, and Kid Flash. The archers were supposed to hold back and provide backup for the others.

Miss Martian threw the doors to the warehouse open with her telepathy as Kid Flash raced in. Superboy followed with Miss Martian. They were met by a couple hundred armed goons who had been listening to the Joker's spiel on how he was going to crush the Justice League, along with the rest of the Joker's gang.

Miss Martian quickly called for backup. The archers would be here soon.

"The sidekicks are here! And the last part of my plan falls into place. But, I didn't get to set my trap yet. Oh, well. Capture them!"

The archers swooped in just as the goons attacked. The team seemed to be winning, until Mammoth, the Terror Twins, and Harley joined in the fight. Soon, the team was being held prisoner by the madman.

The Joker leaned over the captive teens. "Where's the Boy Blunder? I was so hoping to carve up that little bird for Batsy. Oh well, I guess you'll do. Now, you see I have these strange little boxes and I was hoping you'd take a look inside. X, are they ready?"

Red X stepped out from behind the computer. "All done, Joker."

"Great! You kids know Batman has a theme song, so I thought you'd like to hear mine before I send you all into terror. Isn't that nice of me? Hit it Harley!"

Harley appeared out of nowhere pushing a piano. "You've got it Mistah J!"

She sat and began to play, then to sing,," _The Clown Prince of Crime,_

_The Clown Prince of Crime, _

_If he doesn't scare you, _

_You're out of your mind._

_To see him is to loose _

_Faith in mankind,_

_The Clown Prince of Crime._

_The green of his hair_

_The white of his face_

_It makes your heart race_

_He's a villain waiting_

_For a thrill_

_Look out for _

_The Clown Prince of Crime_

_At first you'll think he's _

_A creeper_

_But after time has worn_

_Away the shock_

_You come to _

_Realize you've_

_Seen his antics before_

_At the loony bin called Arkham_

_Near the rocks_

_This brilliant devil_

_This humorous beast_

_He's constantly locked up_

_Yet always released_

_The world was such a _

_Boring place until_

_The Clown Prince of Crime_

_Started to kill."_

The team was slightly confused by the whole theme song thing, but as soon as it was over, they were hauled off into the metal boxes.

"X, start the program."

Red X was conflicted. He could hurt his teammates in order to figure out what the Joker was planning and stop him, or he could refuse, and probably get captured.

"Sorry, guys," he mumbled as he pressed a series of keys starting the machine.

"Finally, I shall bring down the Justice League by using their little brats as bait! Chaos will consume the world without the hero's to maintain order!"

* * *

><p><strong>Song used in this chapter: Cruella DeVille from 101 Dalmations<strong>

**Finally, I get another chapter up. But I need some help on the next few chapters. You see, I have a chapter for each team member because they're meeting their worst fear and I also have a chapter on what Aqualad is doing while all this is going on. PM me if you want to help me decide which goes first. **

**Thanks, and have a beautiful day,**

**Shadow**


	10. Father Knows Best

**Young Justice the Musical**

**Father Knows Best**

Artemis was shoved roughly into the metal box, and then locked in. The box was roughly two yards square. It felt smooth and cool beneath her hand. The thugs had left her with her weapons, and she knew that she would be able to break out of here in seconds. The only problem was, if she did break out it would be her against all the villains out there.

Before she could really attempt to plan what she should do, the box changed. It seemed to grow, and took on the characteristics of- no, it couldn't be. It looked like the room her father trained her in. Suddenly her father was there. She quickly turned to land a punch in his stomach, but he caught it.

"You thought you could leave? You thought you could make new friends and have a life without me? You were wrong. You're still the sad little girl I started training years ago. Without me you are alone," Sportsmaster growled.

In seconds, all the confidence she had built up over the past year was shattered. Why would the team want her? She was a trained assassin. Everyone in her family was a villain. If they found out, they would lock her away. And she'd be alone. Again.

"But Dad, I don't want to be an assassin."

"_You want to quit the job,_

_Oh, why Artemis?_

_Look at you, deadly as a cheetah,_

_Yet my little sapling, just a sprout._

_You know why we do the things we do. " _

"_I know, but-" _Artemis tried to break in.

"_That's right, for the money, dear._

_Guess I always knew this day was coming._

_Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest._

_Soon, but not yet," _

"_But-"_

"_Shh, trust me pet,_

_Father knows best."_

Suddenly, he was gone. The room had grown dark. There was no one around. They had all left her. Then, she heard his voice again, and started sprinting towards it.

"_Father knows best_

_Listen to your father_

_It's a greedy world out there._

_Father knows best_

_One way or another_

_Something will go wrong, I swear."_

He had managed to disappear again. Then, horrible images started rushing past her, things that could go wrong.

"_Hero's, police,_

_Jail, all by your lonesome,_

_A horrible death by the Shadows." _

The thought of her sister killing her, along with the accompanying image shocked Artemis. "_No."_

"_Yes." _

"_But-"_ she tried to break in again.

"_Also no where to go,_

_Belle Reve Penitentiary and_

_Stop, no more, you'll just upset me."_

Her father was there again. She tried to swallow the feelings of terror that welled up inside her at what had just occurred. He put his arm around her and held her closeish.

"_Father's right here,_

_Father will train you,_

_Darling, here's what I suggest;_

_Don't be batty,_

_Stay with Daddy,_

_Father knows best."_

And once again he left her alone. She wasn't sure what was going on, or what to do. Then he appeared right behind her.

"_Go ahead, loose all of my teachings._

_Go out into the streets alone._

_Me, I'm just your father, what do I know?_

_I only taught and trained and fed you._

_Go ahead and leave me, you'll regret it._

_Let me work alone here, be my guest._

_When it's too late, you'll see, just wait,_

_Father knows best._

_Father knows best,_

_Take it from your daddy,_

_On your own you won't survive."_

Suddenly, a mirror appeared in front of her, and she could see her costume was torn, her hair was a mess, bruises were already forming on her skin. She was beat, and could barely keep herself upright.

"_Sloppy, underdressed,_

_Immature, clumsy._

_Please, they'll eat you up alive._

_Gullible, Naïve,_

_Positively grubby_

_Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm, vague._

_Plus I believe,_

_Getting' kinda touchy,_

_I'm just saying 'cause I love you."_

That last remark earned him a glare from the blonde archer. He held up his hands, as if in defeat, but she knew he would never be defeated.

"_Father understands,_

_Father's here to help you,_

_All I have is one request._

_Artemis?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Don't ever ask to quit again." _

"_Yes, Father."_

"Now, for asking to leave, I am going to have to punish you," Sportsmaster said. "I am going to leave you here, alone, for the rest of the day."

"No! Don't leave me!"

He just smiled as he left. Artemis sat, sobbing on the floor. Everyone always left her.

* * *

><p><strong>Song used in this chapter: Mother Knows Best from Tangled<strong>

**Yay! Another chapter done, but who's up next? Vote for the next victim on my poll, or PM me your choice.**

**Have an American day,**

**Shadow**


	11. Reflection

**Young Justice the Musical**

**Reflection**

Miss Martian was tossed into the metal box like a sack of laundry. The box was small, its metal smooth to the touch. If only Uncle J'onn had gotten to her lessons on phase shifting. Then she could walk right out of here.

"Hello?" She tried to contact her team through the mind link, but for some reason it wasn't working. She was alone in her mind.

The box shifted. She was in a meadow with a pond. But how did she get here? Hello, Megan! The box must have been some sort of transporter. But why was she here, and where was her team?

A great shudder ran through her body. Suddenly, she couldn't control her shape-shifting abilities. She reverted to her true form as a white Martian.

Then her team walked out of the woods, followed by the Justice League. They looked at her with disgust. Then, one by one the members of the Justice League left. As J'onn left he shook his head in disappointment.

Then the team started to leave, their cutting remarks were all that remained.

"I thought we were like sisters. But I could never be your sister, or even your friend."- Artemis

"You lied to us. To the team. We could never trust you now."- Kaldur

"I knew there was something fishy about you. Should have known if you weren't the mole something else would be wrong with you."- Roy

"Even the greatest detective in the universe couldn't figure out you were such a disgusting monster."- Robin

"I can't believe I spent my time flirting with you, you monster."- Wally

Soon they were all gone, except Conner. He would be fine with me, right?

"I could never love a horrific… thing… like you."

Then he turned his back on me. I wept on the inside. They had all turned their backs on me, just because of the way I looked.

No, it wasn't just the way I looked; it was the fact that I had lied to them. I had lied to everyone, including myself. I sat by the pond, staring into the clear water. All I saw was my reflection. The reflection of a monster.

"_Look at me_

_I will never pass for a perfect human_

_Or a perfect Martian._

_Can it be_

_I'm not meant to play this part?_

_Now I see_

_That if I were to truly be myself_

_I would break my teammates hearts._

_Who is that girl I see,_

_Staring straight_

_Back at me?_

_Why is my reflection something_

_I don't know?_

_Somehow I cannot hide_

_What I am_

_Though I've tried_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?"_

I sat by the pond, weeping my heart out. Uncle J'onn ghosted back into the clearing.

"The team has decided to kick you off the team. Because you have no purpose here, I will be taking you back to Mars where you will be treated like the beast you are."

"No! I can't go back there!"

"You will. You are hated here and you are hated on Mars. This is your destiny."

"But- my friends! I can't just-"

"You have no friends."

* * *

><p><strong>Song used in this chapter: Reflection from Mulan<strong>

**What? Another chapter? Already? It's awesome having computers in school. I can write so much more now. Anyways, here you go. Let me know which chapter you want next through a PM or vote on my pole!**

**Have an overwhelming day,**

**Shadow**


	12. Find My Way

**Young Justice the Musical**

**Find My Way**

Red Arrow was thrown maliciously into the box. He knew he could get out, but it was a stupid idea right now. He had to get in contact with the team and figure out a plan before he'd do anything. Before he could, however, the box changed to resemble a rooftop in Star City.

What was he doing here? He had been patrolling the city alone for the past few months, due to him quitting as Green Arrow's sidekick and the fact that Ollie liked to travel and wasn't there very often. Roy felt that lately he had been balancing on tight rope. He was afraid of what was going to happen to him if he kept going like this. He was afraid he would spiral downward into the kind of person he hated. A vigilante with no sense of morals, nothing to keep him from taking the risks that could ruin his and other people's lives.

Green Arrow stepped out of the shadows at the edge of the roof. He was followed by Black Canary, Batman, and the Team. Red Arrow's eyes narrowed. This couldn't be good.

"Roy, the Justice League has decided to excommunicate you from all future missions, both for the Team and the League. We will not have anything to do with you," Ollie said.

"As you have quit being Green Arrow's partner, the League has decided that all future contact with you should be prohibited. This will be the last time you see us," Dinah said.

They couldn't do this. The League wasn't just a job to him; these people were the only family he had left. The Team was made up of his closest friends. They couldn't just stop him from seeing them.

Robin stepped forward, apparently chosen to represent the team. "The Team has decided we want nothing to do with you. You are a bad role model for current and future protégés of the League. We will not see you in our hero or civilian personas."

Then they left him. He had no home, no friends. He had nothing. Not even a purpose.

"_Could someone tell me where I belong,_

_Where I should go._

_Could someone tell me where I'm goin' wrong,_

_I need to know."_

He knew why he had left, but he couldn't believe it. When he had left, he had hoped the league would see him differently. Let him become one of them. Stop treating him like a kid.

Well, they certainly weren't treating him like a kid now. They were letting him go, taking with them the only things that mattered in his life now.

"_Why do I hurt the ones I love,_

_With everythin' I do._

_If they won't let me be who I wanna be,_

_What am I to do?"_

He didn't know what to do. He was still on the rooftop, but he was conflicted. He didn't know whether to continue doing what he had been doing, without the League, or try to do something different.

"_I can't go home._

_Oh, this much I know._

_It might be better if I just disappeared._

_Alone."_

But sitting here on the rooftop wouldn't accomplish anything. He had to do something.

"_I've got to find my way,_

_Oh, and I will survive someway_

_If only I could find a place where I could be just me,_

_If only I could find a place where I could be just me."_

He would survive this, he would soar. He would be fine, because he was Red Arrow and now he had nothing holding him back.

* * *

><p><strong>Song used in this chapter: Find My Way Leaving Home from Tarzan 2**

**Sorry, this chapter isn't very long, but I find Roy hard to write for. Hopefully y'all like it, hopefully I'll have another chapter up tomorrow! Let me know who you want to see next through my poll or a PM.**

**Have an death-free day,**

**Shadow**


	13. When Somebody Loved Me

**Young Justice the Musical**

**When Somebody Loved Me**

Kid Flash felt the sides of the metal box he had just been shoved into. If only he were more like the Flash and could vibrate his molecules through his metal confines and save his team. Unfortunately, he wasn't the Flash.

The box changed, shocking the ginger as he got into a battle stance. This couldn't be happening. Metal boxes didn't grow or change. It was a scientific impossibility.

Yet the box seemed bent on proving him wrong as it changed into his hometown of Central City. He soon started wandering around, before he was abruptly pulled through the streets into the lab where he, and his uncle before him, had gotten their powers. Two people entered the room, a blonde man in a lab coat, and a smaller red head. It looked almost like… but it couldn't be…

They walked toward the window, and Wally caught a snippet of their conversation. "So, I was standing by this window when lightning struck!"

It was him and Uncle Barry! He remembered this day well. Uncle Barry was called to another room and told him to stay put. He left his notes on how he became Flash there, thinking that Wally would like to read them. So, Wally did what any kid would do, he recreated the experiment. He didn't think it would work, but a storm came along just as he was finishing, and BAM! He was Kid Flash.

And then, it happened before his eyes. Then Barry came in, saw the mess and deduced what had happened. But he didn't remember the next part. After making sure he was okay, Barry called someone on his phone.

"Hey, Iris, we've got a problem."

Some noises were heard as Iris answered.

"Wally recreated my experiment. He's practically vibrating right now."

Louder, but incomprehensible, noises came out of the phone.

"No, I don't know what to do! I didn't want a kid in this mess! I shouldn't have shown him the lab. I just can't believe he would do this to me!"

Wait, did he just hear that? Did Uncle Barry say he didn't want him as Kid Flash, that I did something to him?

Barry soon hung up the phone and Wally was drug across town. He stopped at Uncle Barry's house. Soon, two speedsters raced into the room. It looked like it was him and Barry again.

"That was totally awesome! I can't believe you were able to stop the villain that fast! And I saved all those people from the bus! It was awesome!"

Yep, it was definitely him after his first mission as the Flash's partner. He had to go home, though, and soon sped off.

Barry plopped down on the couch, his cowl off. Iris came in and sat next to him.

"So, how'd it go?"

"It was a catastrophe! The kid can't seem to stay still long enough to hear the plan, then he goes off and shows off, nearly getting himself killed! I don't know what to do with him! If I take him with me, he's a liability. If I don't take him with me, he'll go and get himself killed! I just wish he had never become Kid Flash, so I don't have to worry about him."

Uncle Barry didn't want him as a sidekick? But, he was happy to have him along. And the Flash didn't have to keep saving him. And he didn't show off! But, if Barry thought he was a liability…

"_When somebody loved me,_

_Everything was beautiful._

_Every hour we spent together lies within my heart._

_And when he was sad,_

_I was there to clown around._

_And when he has happy,_

_So was I._

_When he loved me."_

He didn't fight as he was pulled across town, then across a state, all the way to Happy Harbor. He ended up inside the mountain, it looked as though the League was still there.

The younger version of him was there as well. Running around, asking what stuff was every five seconds; it must be his first visit to the mountain.

The League stood off in a corner. The only one missing was-

"**Recognized: Batman 02, Robin B01."**

The Boy Wonder cartwheeled into the room and the Dark Knight followed. They stood next to each other as Kid Flash ran up to them, followed by the Flash.

"Hi, I'm Kid Flash. And this is my partner, the Flash! Isn't he awesome? And you guys are Batman and Robin! I'm so excited to meet you!"

Kid Flash smiled at the younger him. He was standing there with Flash, looking like he was supposed to be next to the older hero.

"_Through the summer and the fall,_

_We had each other, that was all._

_Just he and I together,_

_Like it was meant to be."_

Then Flash and Batman left to go talk. Little KF was hanging out with little Robin. Wally decided to head over and listen to what the League was discussing.

"Why did you bring a kid into this, Allen?" Superman was asking.

"Hey, it wasn't my choice, the kid did this to himself. I have to bring him along or he'll get himself hurt!" responded Flash.

"I believe the League is in agreement here. You have to tell Wally he can't be Kid Flash," said Wonder Woman.

"I can't! It'll crush the little guy! Plus, how can I tell him he can't work with me when Bats has a younger kid working for him!"

"Robin is a special case," said Batman in his usual gruff tone.

Superman took Flash aside. "We're just worried he can't handle it. He's a young kid with your powers. He could be a danger to himself and others. Can't you just find a way to take his powers? Let him live life as a normal kid and not bring him into this world?"

"Listen, Supes. I've tried everything I can to keep him from this, but nothing works. He's stubborn and won't listen to anything I say."

I couldn't believe my ears. Barry was saying he wanted me to leave? He didn't want me as his partner, or a superhero at all.

"_And when he was lonely,_

_I was there to comfort him._

_And I knew that he loved me."_

The strange force pulled him back to the mountain. In the middle of the room stood Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, and himself. By this time seeing himself was whelming, but heading into the under- category.

This was the day that they had formed the Team. Soon, Miss Martian would walk through the door. Things with Barry hadn't been the same after that day. He would still work with him, it was a blast, but he spent more and more time with the team every week.

As the young hero's went to meet Miss Martian, he went over to listen in on Batman and Flash's conversation.

"I've been doing some tests on Wally. It seems his powers aren't developing like mine did. He'll never be as fast as me, or able to vibrate through walls. All he can do is run faster than sound, he'll never hit light speed. Should I tell him?" Flash asked Batman.

Wally couldn't believe it. He would never be like Flash. His dream of being Flash one day vanished.

Batman told Flash not to say anything, but Wally knew that this was why they had started falling apart as a team. Flash knew he would never be good enough.

"_So the years went by,_

_I stayed the same,_

_But he began to drift away._

_I was left alone._

_Still I waited for the day,_

_When he would say I will always love you."_

The force pulled me along again, but I didn't know where. I had already pretty much caught up to my time stream, but I no longer cared what happened to me.

I ended up in an unfamiliar apartment. An older version of me sat at the table, writing furiously. Suddenly, the door opened and Artemis walked through. Wait, why was she in my future apartment?

"Hey there babe, good to see you. Whatcha working on?"

The older me turned around and kissed her. "Term paper, it's due tomorrow."

"Well, I'll leave you to it then."

She left the room, my mind was blown. How did this happen? I hated Artemis. This was wrong, very wrong, yet it felt nice?

Older Wally's term paper was interrupted, though, by a knock on the door.

"It's open," he said.

The door opened and Uncle Barry walked in.

"Hey there, Wally. It's nice to see you."

"_Lonely and forgotten,_

_I never thought he'd look my way._

_And he smiled at me and held me, just like he used to do._

_Like he loved me,_

_When he loved me."_

"I know things have been… strained between us since you moved, but I needed to talk to you. It's taken me years to make this, and I think you should take it."

He held out a syringe to older me. "What is it?"

"It'll take away your powers."

"What!? No! I won't take it. I like having powers!"

"I'm sorry to say you have to take it."

Superman, in his civilian persona, walked through the door.

"I'm sorry, Wally."

He held older me captive as Barry used the syringe to deposit the liquid in my body. Then they left.

"_When somebody loved me,_

_Everything was beautiful._

_Every hour we spent together lives within my heart."_

They took everything away from me. I wasn't super anymore. Barry didn't want me to be that way. He didn't even care anymore after he took my powers. He left me.

"_When he loved me."_

* * *

><p><strong>Song used in this chapter: When Somebody Loved Me from Toy Story 2<strong>

**Wow, that was longerish. Writing this stuff makes me so sad, which isn't a good thing. Luckily, it's almost over and we can finish with a happy song. I see four more chapters, with a possible extra. PM me if you want to know what Aqualad's doing and I'll add that in, I've got a great song for it.**

**Have a unboring day,**

**Shadow**


	14. I Will Go Dreaming No More

**Young Justice the Musical**

**I Will Go Dreaming No More**

I was roughly thrown in a metal box by Mammoth. How had they managed to capture us? And why were we in boxes?

Anyways, it was time to escape. I tried to contact M'gann via our mind link, but got no response. This couldn't be good. I decided to break out of the box and free M'gann so I could make sure she was all right, when the box changed.

Now, I was on a cliff, waves crashing at the bottom, nothing behind me but trees. And Superman was there. He was beckoning me from above the cliff, above the waves, wanting me to join him. He seemed to want me to fly up there, and meet him. The only problem was, I couldn't fly. But he kept beckoning. Superman wanted me.

I was hit with memories of the night I first met him. The night my dreams were crushed. The night Superman decided he didn't want anything to do with me.

"_Out among the stars I fly_

_Way beyond the moon_

_In the Superman Shield I fly_

_A dream that ended too soon_

_Now I know exactly what I am_

_And what I'm here for_

_I will go dreaming no more."_

I was a clone. I was made to replace Superman. He won't be my father, or even my mentor. He couldn't stand the sight of me. He called me 'it'.

I remembered when Robin, Aqualad, and KF broke me out of Cadmus. They got my hopes up so high. I would see things I had never seen before. I would meet Superman. He was supposed to love me.

"_All the things I thought I'd be_

_Hopes ascending like a balloon_

_Vanished like a snowflake_

_With the rising of the moon_

_Never more to dream of being_

_All he was and more_

_And I will go dreaming no more."_

Yet Superman was still there, he was beckoning to him. He wanted Superboy to come out there and meet him. They would fly together. He would have a mentor, a father. He had to try. But, he couldn't fly. He had tried to, day after day at the mountain, but all he ended up doing was falling and leaving a crater.

"_But, no, it can't be true_

_I could fly if I wanted to_

_Like a bird in the sky_

_I believe I can fly_

_Why I'd fly!"_

Superboy made up his mind. He would try. He would fly. He would be with Superman. He would have a family.

He ran and jumped off the cliff. The ground disappeared beneath his feet to be replaced with ocean. He flew farther and farther into the air. He was going to do it; he was going to fly with Superman!

Then gravity took hold and pulled him back down to Earth. The last he saw before he plunged beneath the waves was Superman, flying away without him.

"_Clearly now, I will go dreaming no more."_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Song used in this chapter: I Will Go Sailing No More from Toy Story**

**Even when under an intense amount of stress, I bring this to you. Tomorrow will be Aqualad's interesting day. **

**Have a stress-free day,**

**Shadow**


	15. Under the Sea

**Young Justice the Musical**

**Under the Sea**

While his teammates struggle in their battle with the Joker in the surface world, Aqualad sits in Atlantis, conflicted over what he should do. Tula had just broken up with Garth, and in staying here he could win her over. They could be together.

On the other hand/fin, there was the Team to consider. He was their leader. If he left, he'd be letting them all down. It was a hard decision to make, but he knew he'd have to make it sooner or later.

He was still contemplating his options when a small red crab walked over to him. This was unusual behavior for a crab, as they seemed to be loners.

"Hello there little crab. I do not suppose you know what I should do."

The crab then did the last thing he'd expect a crab to do. It started singing.

_"The seaweed is always greener_

_In somebody else's lake._

_You debate about going back there_

_But that is a big mistake._

_Just look at the world around you_

_Right here on the ocean floor._

_Such wonderful things surround you_

_What more is you looking for?"_

Kaldur was flabbergasted as the crab sung, but then other sea creatures began appearing. They joined in with the crab as it started what seemed to be the chorus of the song.

_"Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Kaldur it's better_

_Down were it's wetter_

_Take it from me._

_Up on the land they work all day,_

_Out of the sea they slave away,_

_While we devotin'_

_Full time to floatin'_

_Under the sea._

_We got no troubles,_

_Life is the bubbles_

_Under the sea._

_Under the sea."_

And then the other fish disappeared, leaving the crab alone. He continued to sing as though nothing had happened.

_"Since life is sweet here_

_We got the beat here_

_Naturally._

_Even the sturgeon an' the ray_

_They get the urge 'n' start to play_

_We got the spirit_

_You get to hear it_

_Under the sea"_

Suddenly, the other creatures were back, this time with instruments. They had formed a band!

_"The newt play the flute_

_The carp play the harp_

_The plaice play the bass_

_And they soundin' sharp_

_The bass play the brass_

_The chub play the tub_

_The fluke is the duke of soul (Yeah)_

_The ray he can play_

_The lings on the strings_

_The trout rockin' out_

_The blackfish she sings_

_The smelt and the sprat_

_They know where it's at_

_An' oh that blowfish blow."_

Some of the animals continued to play their instruments while others performed elaborate dance maneuvers. Then the crab started singing again.

_"Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_When the sardine_

_Begin the beguine_

_It's music to me_

_What do they got? A lot of sand_

_We got a hot crustacean band_

_Each little clam here_

_Know how to jam here_

_Under the sea_

_Each little slug here_

_Cuttin' a rug here_

_Under the sea"_

Aqualad was shell-shocked. What was going on here? Sea creatures weren't supposed to sing and dance. They were supposed to swim and eat. They really had boring lives. The crab, though, continued to sing through the obvious distress of Kaldur.

_"Each little snail here_

_Know how to wail here_

_That's why it's hotter_

_Under the water_

_Ya we in luck here_

_Down in the muck here_

_Under the sea."_

Kaldur blinked as all the creatures, including the crab, scuttled off, back to minding their own business. He had decided what he was going to do.

If Atlantis was this screwed up, he was heading back to the surface and staying there.

* * *

><p><strong>Song used in this chapter- Under the Sea from The Little Mermaid<strong>

**And there you have it, Aqualad's interesting stay in Atlantis. Tune in tomorrow, same battime, same batchannel. Oh, wait, that's Batman. Who cares, though? It's fanfiction. But more importantly, it's America, and I'm American, and in America I do what I like.**

**Have a free day,**

**Shadow**


	16. You Are in My Heart

**Young Justice the Musical**

**You'll Be in My Heart**

Meanwhile, while his teammates were suffering inside the metal boxes, X was watching the Joker, waiting for his program to run its course. He had realized after the Joker had asked him to change the programing to make it full of terror that he had to do something. The boxes would turn themselves off after five minutes of occupancy. He just had to wait for back up now.

The Joker was currently making a video, apparently to send to the Justice League.

"Hello hero's. It's me, your dear friend, Joker. Now, I believe I have something you want, something very close to you. Hahahahahahahaha! Let's show them the feeds, shall we?"

The cameraman moved over to where several TV screens were set up. On each screen was the view inside a box. The Team were in different states of fear. X felt horrible for making them go through that.

"Now, these wonderful little boxes are making your sidekicks experience their worst nightmare. And they'll keep living in their nightmares unless you come here, unarmed, and give yourselves up to be controlled by these inhibitor collars I just happened to come by. Hahahahahahahahahahah! You have an hour before I start killing them. Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

The cameraman cut the video off, and they sent it. X knew what they were planning now. The five minutes were almost up. It was time to make his move. He slunk into the shadows while the villains were celebrating and waited. He was going to save the day in 3, 2, 1.

The doors on the boxes popped open. The noise caused the villains to turn around. That was when he attacked. The goons were outside, waiting for the League, so he focused on the ones with super strength. He really hoped the Team would be able to join him soon. He could delay them, but he knew he couldn't defeat two metas as well as Harley and Joker.

"Red X, what are you doing?" Joker yelled.

"It's not Red X Joker," he said, pulling off his mask, revealing a domino mask below. "It's Robin."

To say the Joker was whelmed would be an understatement. The Team had started poking their heads out, trying to get rid of their nightmarish time.

"Guys, stay traught. I could really use some backup here!"

That seemed to break them out of their stupor. "Robin, you're all right!" said Miss Martian.

"Yeah, decided to do a little solo work after I was fired."

The Team jumped into action, helping their little bird against the villains. Superboy and Aqualad went after Mammoth, the archers and Miss Martian fought against the Terror Twins, Kid Flash took on Harley, leaving Robin with Joker.

Joker was currently playing "Hit the Birdy" where he shot at Robin as he jumped around, throwing birdarangs at him, attempting to take him down.

M'gann had managed to set up a link with the Team while battling the Twins.

"**Guys, I can feel the Justice League moving closer, they're almost here," said Miss M mentally.**

"**Good, I don't think we will be able to hold them off much longer, we are too spread out," said Kaldur.**

That's when things hit the fan. One of the Mammoth was able to shove Superboy and Kaldur off, then jumped up to grab Robin. Holding the Boy Wonder, he threw him in one of the empty boxes. Joker started the program.

The Team attacked with a renewed vengeance against the villains. They heard screaming from the box. Robin was in serious trouble. They fought to get to him, to save him. Then the Justice League burst in, helping them subdue the villainous group.

* * *

><p>In the box, Robing feared what he would see. He had so much darkness in his life. So many nightmares. It was hard to know what he would have to go through. But only for five minutes. Only until he could be rescued.<p>

The box transformed around him, like he knew it would. What he didn't know was that it would change into a circus tent, with him standing on a pedestal in front of a cheering crowd.

"Ladies and gentleman, I'd like to introduce to you, the Flying Grayson's! These wonderful acrobats will be preforming their daring tricks for you tonight without the safety of a net!"

No. Why did it have to be this? He had seen this so many times before, so many times. He tried to close his eyes, to turn away, but he couldn't. He tried to call out, to stop them, but he was silenced. His parents fell, their bodies splattering on the ground. The floor was painted red, there was so much blood.

He didn't know what the box would throw at him next. Nothing could be worse than that. The announcer came back on.

"The next performance will be by the Justice League!"

He was forced to watch as the entire League, sans Batman, jumped and fell to their deaths. He screamed at them to save themselves, to fly, to do something, but it was all in vain. He collapsed, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Next up, Young Justice!"

He watched them fall too, his body shaking as he sobbed, unable to look away.

"Our last stunt of the night shall be preformed by the Caped Crusader himself, live from Gotham, it's the Batman!"

No, he couldn't loose his new father like he lost them. He couldn't see him die, see him fall, unable to save him. But watch he did, as Batman fell down, down, down, to land on the hard, unforgiving ground. Blood splattered as he hit, the red becoming all he could see, the rest of the world blurring.

The door popped open, but Robin didn't move. He was curled in the corner, tears trickling from beneath the edges of his mask.

Outside, the League was finishing knocking out and tying up the villains. One very angry Batman was being restrained as the Joker lay on the ground, beaten and bruised.

Superman tilted his head as he heard the door open, and pointed it out to Batman. The Bat's whole demeanor changed and he raced towards the box. When he saw the sad Bird within, he picked him up and tried to comfort him while still looking like the menacing hero he was.

"_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my cape_

_Hold it tight._

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here,_

_Don't you cry._

_For one so small_

_You are so strong._

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us,_

_Can't be broken,_

_I am here,_

_Don't you cry._

'_Cause you are in my heart_

_Yes, you are in my heart._

_I won't let go,_

_Now and forever more._

_You are in my heart._

_No matter what they say._

_You are here_

_In my heart always."_

Robin pulled himself closer to Batman, needing the silent assurance that he was there, and not dead on the ground. Batman carried him out, away from the villains, away from the League, away from everything. He was taking him home and nothing would separate him from his bird ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Song used in this chapter: You'll Be in My Heart from Tarzan<strong>

**I was close to tears as I wrote this. But next chapter will be the last and will end on a high note! I love happy endings, however predictable they may be.**

**Have a fuzzy day,**

**Shadow**


	17. You've Got Some Friends in Us

**Young Justice the Musical**

**You've Got Some Friends in Us**

The Team and the League headed back to the mountain after their ordeal with the Joker. No one was exactly sure what happened, but the League noticed subtle differences in the Team members. Wally seemed to be hanging on Flash's every word, trying to do what he could to make the man happy. Artemis was clinging to anyone who wandered in her path. M'gann was pale and looked worried, but whenever someone brought up that she looked whiter than normal she freaked out. Roy had cut back on his normal sarcasm, and was attempting to be nice to everyone. Superboy was acting the most normal, he just kept glancing at Superman with a sense of longing.

The League had tried several times to try and figure out what happened to their young protégés, but all their attempts failed. Black Canary had even tried to talk to them, like after the training simulation, but to no avail. They were still trying when Batman and Robin showed up.

The Team heard the computer announce them, then as a group rushed to meet the bird. The League followed, and walked in to see the Boy Wonder surrounded by his team.

"Hey guys, could you give me some room to breath?"

"What happened?"

"We thought you were kidnapped?"

"What did you mean by fired?"

The jumble of voices and questions was definitely overwhelming for Robin. Then Batman spoke and the room quieted down.

"During patrol a week ago, Robin was severely injured by the Joker and his villainous coup. Because of this, I decided to take him off hero duty. He did not respond well to this, and ran away."

Shocked gasps rang out through the room. Batman couldn't fire Robin, they were the Dynamic Duo!

"Batman, you can't just bench Robin without consulting the League first. He's part of the Young Justice team and therefore the League's responsibility," said Superman.

The Man of Steel got the harshest batglare anyone had ever seen. They soon dubbed it the DaddyBats glare.

"He is my protégé. I will do with him as I wish, without consulting you or anyone else."

"Anyways," Robin broke in. "I decided I wasn't just going to give up without a fight. So, I made myself another identity, Red X, and infiltrated the Joker's group. There, I was able to figure out his plan and pretty much save the day."

"You know, you could have come to us for help," said Wally.

"The League will always be here for you," said Wonder Woman.

"As is the Team," said M'gann.

With that, the League and Team gathered in a group and burst into song.

"_You've got some friends in us_

_You've got some friends in us_

_When the road looks rough ahead_

_And you're miles and miles_

_From your nice warm bed_

_Just remember what all your pals said_

_You've got some friends in us_

_You've got friends in the league_

_You've got friends on the team_

_You've got troubles, well we've got 'em too_

_There isn't anything we wouldn't do for you_

_We stick together and we see it through_

_You've got friends on the team_

_You've got friends in the league_

_Some other folks might be_

_A little bit stronger than we are,_

_The normal ones are out there too,_

_Maybe_

_But none of them will ever love you the way we do_

_It's all of us and you, Rob_

_And as the years go by_

_Our friendship will never die_

_You're gonna see_

_It's our destiny_

_You've got friends in the league_

_You've got friends on the team_

_You've got some friends in us!"_

A group hug followed, Robin in the middle of it all. Then the computer announced the arrival of Aqualad, who was confused as soon as he saw the group hug.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

><p><strong>Song used in this chapter: You've Got a Friend in Me from Toy Story<strong>

**Well, that's it. The story's done, the Team is once again united, and Batman admitted he was wrong. Anyways, I believe a bonus chapter is in order, straight from the mind of my dear sis, Breeze. And it'll be posted tomorrow, my birthday. So stay tuned for the wonderful spitfire birthday crack chapter on sausages.**

**Have a whimsical day,**

**Shadow**


	18. Sausages

**Young Justice the Musical**

**Sausages**

It was the first Saturday since the whole Joker fiasco and Wally was staying over at the mountain. He had woken up around midnight, and couldn't get back to sleep. That meant something was keeping him awake, but what was it?

That's when it hit him. He was hungry! So, he sped off towards the kitchen, in search of something sugary and delicious.

When he arrived and opened the refrigerator, he didn't find what he was craving. All that was there was his least favorite food. The one thing he had sworn never to eat.

"_What did I expect_

_When I looked into the fridge?_

_The food left is like a curse_

_It's all wrapped in intestines_

_With strange spices galore_

_It might have rat in it_

_Or worse…"_

He frantically dug through the fridge, hoping to find something different, anything he could eat.

"_It's sausages! Sausages!_

_Not even any meatballs._

_Sausages! Sausages!"_

He started taking armfuls of the disgusting dish and throwing it away. He peaked in the freezer and saw it was in the same predicament.

"_Drive them from our stores._

_It's not a decent food,_

_Which means it must be evil._

_And I really wanted some ice cream!"_

Man, he really had a craving for ice cream right now, but all he could find were the lousy links of pig flesh.

"_It's sausages! Sausages!_

_Horrible round lumps!_

_And I really wanted some ice cream!"_

Laughter rang out behind me. I stopped my mad excavation of the fridge and turned. Sitting on the island was Artemis, who was clearly making fun of me. And in her hand, was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. A galleon of Cookies and Cream ice cream. It was open, and she had eaten a few spoonfuls, but it was perfect.

"That was for the pudding West. I've got to thank a little ninja for the sausage tip, though."

Robin. How could he? Wally could hear the Boy Wonder's laughter now. He would pay! But first…

He sprinted toward Artemis, determined to get the ice cream, but she saw it coming and moved it out of his reach.

"You know, you could just ask Baywatch."

But that would never work, he knew it. She would just taunt him while placing the delicious substance between her lips. He tried several times to steal the ice cream, but he was unsuccessful.

"Please, can I have the ice cream?" the words forced themselves out of him.

"Why, of course. Here you go." She took one last spoonful and handed the rest to him. Wally dug in gratefully. Artemis got up, causing him to pause for a second. She put her spoon in the sink, but she had a small dot of ice cream on her lip.

He didn't think, he just reacted. He pressed his lips to hers, like he had been wanting to do for days now, after the whole pudding thing. They broke away after several seconds.

"What was that for?"

"Ice cream."

* * *

><p><strong>Song used in this chapter- Savages from Pocahontas<strong>

**And I'm done. I have nothing else planned for y'all. Thanks for all the birthday wishes, hope I'll see you when I start my next story, Rebel Justice. I'd like to thank all of you who review, past, present, and possibly future. You motivated me through all this.**

**Have a wishful day,**

**Shadow**


	19. Sequel

I probably should have posted this before now, but the sequel to Young Justice the Musical is up and completed. It is called A Musical Sequel, so go check it out!

-Shadow


End file.
